ORGANIZATION XIII: ASSEMBLE!
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Organization XIII is a group of nobodies…with unique personalities to say the least.  This is a collection of stories tied together through roleplays.  Warnings: CRACK, YAOI, OOC-ness, OCs in later chapters and just plain fun.


_**ORGANIZATION XIII, ASSEMBLE!**_

Summary: Organization XIII is a group of nobodies…with unique personalities to say the least. This is a collection of stories tied together through roleplays. Warnings: CRACK, YAOI, OOC-ness, OCs in later chapters and just plain fun.

:::::::

ORGANIZATION XIII, ASSEMBLE!

:::::::

List of characters and roleplayers:

_Axel Heartless:_ Axel

_AnimalCops:_ Saix, herself [we break the fourth wall]

_SailorStar165:_ Marluxia and Roxas

_Chokarrie_: Demyx, Engel (new OC, XigDem baby), Larxene, Xigbar (1st half), Luxord (2nd half), Hunter (new OC, Marlene baby)

_Inuobsessed004: _herself, Xemnas, Vexen, Xigbar (second half), Repliku, Darcia (OC from my stories, Xemsai baby), Rose (OC from my stories, Marlene baby), The Pups – Jayden, Cecilia, Toby, Sarah (new OCs, Xemsai babies), Luxord (1st half as plot-no-jutsu)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter One: The Characters Appear!

::::::::

Xemnas sighed as he posted the note across the bulletin board in the Grey Area. It read as follows:

_Hello all, this is the Superior, yes, I am here and yes, you will listen. Since you have such a small attention span I have created a space for you to talk and do other,...useless things. So go forth and talk, but don't forget about your missions, or Saix will be after you._

He was annoyed to find that Marluxia had posted a similar note:

_There's an adorable Pokemon RP trying to get some members! It's all original characters, so please join!_

He growled and hurried pulled out his magic red pen of superiority and wrote underneath it:

_We don't like your kind of Pokemans 'round ere. _

He took a step back to admire his work of defiling his subordinates attempt at recuirting members to his pathetic cause and smirked. Yes, he the Superior, had once again foiled Marluxia's dastardly plans. He cackled to himself and did not notice Markuxia approaching, tearing up at his ruined note. Xemnas wiped around and glared at the pink-haired Assassin and aggressively slapped him in the face and told him abruptly, "Man up Marrllllloooooosshhhhhaaaa." He made sure to emphasize Marluxia's name like the actual pronounciation in his own slow and sensually annoying way.

He was stopped in his process of tormenting the Assassin when Demyx entered the room and ran to Marluxia's side with a concerned look on his face, "Superior you can be so mean sometimes!" He sent Xemnas a weak but disapproving look and looked at Marluxia, "Are you okay Marley?" He kissed his cheek and huggled him briefly.

Xemnas saw this display of unneeded and obviously disgusting affection and asked with a raised eyebrow, concerned about Demyx's sexuality and relationship with the Assassin, "Demyx are you…..?" He left the question unfinished in hopes Demyx could fill in the blanks for him….his question went unanswered however.

Marluxia smiled in a happy way and squealed, "Yay! Someone likes me!" He hugged the Nocturne right back in a very flamboyant way. This left the Superior all alone in the room in a pool of loneliness and he ….felt quite left out, even though he had no emotions. He would never admit it however.

Demyx noticed Xemnas gazing over at them in an envious manner and yelped out, "Superior…I'm sorry~" He glugged Xemnas to the ground. Which Xemnas was to learn was a new way to simultaneously glomp someone whilst hugging them. He said, "I'm not really mad at your Supee~!"

Xemnas sighed in mock-irritation and was secretly enjoying the little bit of attention from his members that he received outside of meetings. Marluxia grinned and shouted, "We have to party! Yay!"

Xemnas coughed and said, "Marlooooosshhha..we need to be serious, we are a serious Organization."

Demyx put his hands on his hips, "Says who? Huh? HUH? If we were serious, we wouldn't have a ton of parody fics about us."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the Nocturne, "...I do not recognize those. Neither do I recognize the pictures of me in a princess dress."

Demyx giggled, "It wasn't a dress...It was a sailor scout-fit." He nodded his head and waggled his finger in a matter-of-fact manner.

Xemnas frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, "I didn't mean that picture, I meant the Princess Mansex ones on Deviantart.." He sighed,"...my fandom will never be the same."

Marluxia laughed, "Teehee. Princess Mansex."

Xemnas started to sob, "SEE? NO-ONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY!" He then thought of something demented and grinned.

He heard a voice from behind him comment, "Creepy Superior grin is creepy." Saix sweatdropped.

Demyx nodded, "Yes it is." He hid behind Saix.

Saix patted Demyx on the head, "There there."

Xemnas sniffled, his eyes getting watery and his lip sporting a pout, "I thought you said it was sexy."

Saix rolled his eyes and retorted, "Do not pout, superior. It is makes you look like a child..."  
Xemnas shouted, "BUT I AM CEREAL!" He dramatically sobbed for effect.

Saix facepalmed, "I am sure you are, Sir..."

Demyx remembered something about the Superior being the bottom unwillingly recently, "No means no, Puppy." He sprayed Saix on the nose with water, "No Mr. Ducky, for a week."

Saix whined and sniffled, "I want my Mr. Ducky..."

Xemnas frowned and scowled, "No Mr. Ducky if you sodomize the Superior, In Kingdom Hearts, Superior sodomizes YOU!"

Saix sniffled, "B- B- But..."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "No butts, you've had enough of them already apparently."

Saix crossed his arms and grumbled, "Not funny." Demyx giggle-snorted.

Xemnas smirked at his superiority, "Yes, know your place my pet. NO ONE TOPS THE SUPERIOR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Saix smirked, "I have gotten away with it before."

Xemnas thought for a moment, " ...No?...when?...OMG I WAS DRUGGED!"

Saix chuckled, "Which was not my fault." He nodded towards Vexen, who had appeared in the far end of the room, sitting on the couch and reading a book.  
Demyx sniffed, "Larxene taped it and s-she made m-me watch it...ALL 13 HOURS OF IT!"

Larxene yelled from another room, "Damn right I did!"

Saix yelled back, "Good job, Number XII!"

Larxene portalled into the doorway and smirked, "You kiddin'? Anything that involves the "Superior" getting his ass PWNED, both literally and figuratively speaking, is like a kid walking into a candy store for me."

Demyx sniffled, "Th-that's not very nice..."

Saix smirked, "Glad to know, XII."

Larxene mirrored his smirk, "Yeah, I'm sure. Also, I'm keeping the master tape as a little, oh I don't know, incentive. Toodles Mansex." She waved and portalled out of the room.

Demyx looked aghast, "Puppy? What happened to you? You've changed so much.."

::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Wow! This is only up to page 5 in our RP thread! We have like….five sections of 67 pages….O.o…..please R&R but know that this isn't really something I expect to make sense or for people to revel in.


End file.
